Talk:Eridian Lightning
Variants 11011 Eridian Lightning This evening I found a 11011 Eridian Lightning in a Chest in the Arid Badlands. The required level was only 19 and the damage 197, so the "Location" subsection looks a bit suspect to me now. On top of that I'm inclined to think that the article should present a damage range (like the one in "Eridian Cannon" at the moment). -- WarBlade 15:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Character Movement Speeds When the Eridian Lightning is equipped the character will walk and run at a marginally slower rate. The speed reduction looks to be maybe 5% or possibly 10%. Two questions arise from that: Does anyone have any data on the exact value for the speed reduction? Is this unique to the Eridian Lightning, or is it the same for other Eridian weapons as well? -- WarBlade 07:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Wow, that's odd. I just noticed it happening with the Thunder, too. I'd assumed that it was related to big guns (as my non-Eridian pistol wasn't affected), but it looks like I could run fast with my non-Eridian sniper rifle. Maybe it's related to the gun's material? There's some info on the other Wiki pages about different gun materials... It's definitely worth adding to the Eridian weapons page. --Lagged 07:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, it actually has to do whith the flavor text of this gun, but I do seem to walk slower with my eridian thunder, so I think that the material type is to blame, but for the eridian lightning, its the flavor text. Apesap 06:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that it's the material type. They all have the same material, and they all cause you to slow down. --Lagged 07:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Scopes Is it possible to get an Eridian Lightning with a better than 1x scope? --Ocdscale 15:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I've seen either scopeless or scoped. The ones that come with a scope all seem to oddly come with the same zoom level. --Lagged 20:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I've only seen Lightenings with scopes always at 1x, and not at the same 1x that sniper rifles have. I did see one that had a red scope frame instead of the usual blue scope frame. I don't know if this affects the performance of the gun, though. HelloWaffles 14:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I have seen blue and purple scopes as well. 05:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Level 49, Body type 1: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/805066/Borderlands/el_level49_body1.png --Lagged 17:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ScarecrowK 00:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I have a level 18 Eridian Lightning with the type 1 body. It's damage rating is 182. It's name is 1010 Eridian Lightning Here's a photo of the gun's stats: 1010 Eridian Lightning 28 type 1 screenshot (Please excuse the low quality image) A screenshot of lvl 37 body type 1 Eridian Lightning 1011 Level 37 http://yfrog.com/06eridianlightningj level 68 lightning 05:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC)AFK inhumane Screenshots of a few high-level variants for verification Wea0 14:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC)